1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of embodiments of the present invention relate to a display device in which coupling force between a mold frame and a bottom chassis is improved.
2. Description of the Related Art
A liquid crystal display (LCD) is a type of flat panel displays (FPDs), which is most widely used these days. The LCD includes two substrates including electrodes formed thereon and a liquid crystal layer interposed therebetween. Upon applying voltage to two electrodes, liquid crystal molecules of the liquid crystal layer are rearranged, thereby adjusting an amount of transmitted light.
A liquid crystal display (LCD), which is a passive light emitting device, includes a display panel configured to display an image on a screen, a mold frame on which the display panel is mounted, and a backlight assembly configured to provide light to the display panel. The mold frame may be coupled to the bottom chassis that forms a framework of the backlight assembly using a coupling structure such as a hook.
Meanwhile, LCD devices with slimmer structure and lighter weight have been developed so as to improve product competitiveness. In particular, studies have been conducted to develop an LCD device reduced in overall size by reducing a width of a bezel, that is, a distance between an outer edge of the LCD device and an adjacent side of an active area that actually displays an image. In order to achieve such a narrow bezel, a support of a bottom chassis has been reduced in thickness. In accordance with the reduced thickness of the support of the bottom chassis, coupling force of a hook structure between the mold frame and the bottom chassis is weakened, such that the mold frame or the bottom chassis may be disadvantageously bent at a coupling portion. Further, the hook formed on the bottom chassis or the mold frame may be broken, thereby causing poor coupling.
Accordingly, there is a demand for a coupling structure that can improve coupling force of hook coupling between the mold frame and the bottom chassis.
It is to be understood that this background of the technology section is intended to provide useful background for understanding the technology and as such disclosed herein, the technology background section may include ideas, concepts or recognitions that were not part of what was known or appreciated by those skilled in the pertinent art prior to a corresponding effective filing date of subject matter disclosed herein.